Katharine Possible
by JaingSkirata
Summary: Post-graduation story. Ron and Kim's son and neice take over the job of saving the world. Chapter 3 is in progress. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Out of the puddle, into the pond

Part 1

7:00 a.m. - Ron and Kim Stoppable's house.

"Raymond Andrew Stoppable, Get your butt down here NOW!" Kim yelled upstairs. "It's your first day of high school. Trust me; being late on the first day is a bad idea."

"Come on, five more minutes." Ray's voice said. Turning red with anger, Kim called for Ron. "Would you get your son up?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "So when he's annoying, he's my son?" He gave his signature grin.

Kim's face became a red darker than her hair. "Either you get him up, or I will." She looked at him with her emerald eyes, daring him to challenge her.

Ron's eyes went wide. "I'll be right back." He ran up the stairs to Ray's room and went in. "Ray, get up now. Your mother's threatening your life. I advise getting up now."

Ray's eyes flew open. "Oh please no." He jumped out of bed and got dressed. Kim appeared at the door. "See, that wasn't so hard." She smiled evilly.

Part 2

7:00 a.m. – Tim and Willie Possible's house

*Beep beep* Katharine Possible groaned as she shut her alarm off. Unlike Ray, her cousin, she was a morning person. She quickly got dressed.

*Bing* She grabbed her cell phone, a text from Ray appeared. *You up?* *yep.* she sent back. *See you at school.* Kat grinned. *Aunt Kim threatened you again?* *can't talk now, see you there.*

Kat grinned. She liked Uncle Ron and Aunt Kim. 'I mean, who can say they have an Aunt and Uncle that have saved the world?' She asked herself.

She grabbed her school stuff and ate some breakfast. "Bye mom, by dad." She said. She ran towards her meeting spot with Ray.

Part 3

7:30 a.m. – 4 way between Ray's house and Kat's

Ray tapped his foot impatiently, checking his watch. "Where is she?" He asked, right as she ran up to him. "You're alive." She said with a grin. Ray rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're gonna be late." They headed to school, unaware they were being tailed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadows

4:30 a.m. –FBI HQ, Location: classified

*Beep* "Agent Ace, report to briefing room in 15 minutes." The 14-year old: Jared, better known by his codename, Ace, grabbed a towel as he finished working out. Being the youngest agent meant he had to stay in shape.

He grabbed a change of clothes and showered. He got dressed and put a pair of green contacts in, making his eyes green. He grabbed his ID and sunglasses, and headed towards the briefing room.

He sat down right when the 15 minutes were up. Looking around, he noticed there was only one other person in the room; the director. "Thank you for coming. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here and the only one?" Jared nodded and gave a 'duh' look.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know who Ron and Kim Stoppable are?" Jared gave him the 'duh' look again. "We have reason to believe them, their son, and their niece, are in danger. Your assignment is to protect them." The 14-year old didn't move for a minute. "You're sending me in so I don't attract attention?"

The director nodded. "Assigning several agents would let them know we're on to them. For your gear, head to the lab." Jared nodded and left the room.

He quickly headed for the lab. He was given his standard gear: ear comlink, molar comlink, utility belt, and backpack. He was then taken to the 'authorized personal' only room.

He was given custom gear: one-way video glasses, EMP pen, and watch. He switched his contacts to brown, and boarded a jet to Middleton.

He jumped while above the LZ (landing zone). He then waited, checking his gear to pass the time.

7:30 a.m. -4-way between Ray's house and Kat's.

The boy was the first to arrive, checking his watch impatiently. "Where is she?" He heard when she ran up. He couldn't hear the rest. They started towards the school, with Jared tailing them.

AUTHORS NOTE. The utility belt had grappling hook, hacking gear, etc. everything an agent needs. The backpack has a computer, his pistol, and radio. Jared is paper of a Junior Agent Program (JAP).

Let me know what I'm doing right and wrong, what I change, and what you guys want to see. Only God's words are final, and I'm not God.


End file.
